Nobita Nobi
Nobita Nobi (Nihongo:のび太のび, born 7 August 2001), is one of the two main protagonists of the Doraemon anime series. He is a fourth grader and is 10 years old in Tokyo's Nerima Ward and an only child. He is voiced by Yoshiko Ota in original 1973 Japanese dub, Hiroko Maruyama in the 1979 Japanese dub, Johnny Yong Bosch in the 2005 English dub and Muriel Hofmann in the 2005 UK dub. Appearance Nobita is a kid with raven black hair who wears round glasses, a red or yellow polo shirt with a white collar, and dark blue shorts. He also wears white socks that cover his feet. He wears blue shoes. Personality Nobita's character flaws are endless: he is lazy, uncoordinated, dim-witted, frail, plain-looking, unlucky and bad at sports. His typical day consists of arriving late on classes, scoring zeros in his tests, getting lectured by his teacher, being bullied by his classmates Gian and Suneo, falling into curbside rain gutters, being chased by dogs and getting grounded by his mother for his sloth and poor academic results. Worse, Nobita also does play a few villainous roles on the show, covering his mistakes bravely with violence without mercy, other than being a hero. Despite his flaws, Nobita possesses some unique talents such as his unrivaled marksmanship and ability to weave intricate string figures. Although Nobita is usually portrayed as being cowardly, he has often risked his life to help save others or even entire civilizations (as seen in full-length stories). While Nobita is lazy and unmotivated, he can be very serious and responsible at times. Nobita also has a talent for finding unusual applications for Doraemon's gadgets, and to abuse them, which usually gets him into trouble. Despite everything, Doraemon succeeds on his mission, as seen in several episodes in which they travel to the future and the short Nobita's Night before a Wedding. Nobita eventually marries Shizuka and has a son who, in a generational role reversal, bullies Gian's son. In Doraemon Plus Nobita is a fifth-grader. In an unofficial ending, it is shown that Nobita becomes an expert in robotics to fix Doraemon. This event becomes the most important event in human history. Since this event is very important, the time police prohibits anyone from the future to go into this time. Later most episodes interfere with their video game. Quotes Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Johnny Yong Bosch is best known voicing as Nathan Adams, Hovernyan from Yo-kai Watch, T.K. Takaishi from Digimon Adventure tri., Kiba from Wolf's Rain, Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist. *"Nobita" means "strong" or "big bear" in Japanese, which is ironic as Nobita is not physically strong. Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Good Category:Insecure Category:Victims Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Officials Category:Spouses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Businessmen Category:Elementals Category:Control Freaks Category:Falsely Accused Category:Chaotic Good Category:Magic Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Liars Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Western Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Genius Category:Mischievous Category:Dissociative Category:Pacifists Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anti Hero Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:Teenagers Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:False Antagonist Category:Animal Kindness